


Finally

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Finally

Jim had his hands on hips of someone you recognized as a fellow Ensign. “Y/N!” He shouted, effectively getting the half naked woman off him. 

You felt like you'd be sick. “Wow.” You breathed, backing up before turning and rushing back to your quarters. 

Bones had been coming to ‘check on you’ and frowned as he saw you out of your quarters. Hearing a commotion, he looked to see you being followed by Kirk. “Sis?” He asked.

You tried to think fast and thankfully you got into your room before Bones or Jim could follow you. 

Kirk pounded on the door however, ignoring Bones. “Y/N. Please. You need to let me explain.” 

You sat on the floor in front of your door, your hands over your face. You could hear him, and heard Leonard soon after. “Jim, what the hell did you do to her?!”

“I didn’t do anything! I mean not really.” He didn’t really feel like explaining to Bones but the possibility that you might hear made him continue. “This Ensign got into my room, which I don’t know how, and literally got undressed and climbed on me. I was pushing her away when Y/N walked in!” 

Bones shot him a look. “You expect me to believe that?” He asked. “You expect her to believe that?” 

“I don’t care what you believe.” Kirk explained, then continued to pound on the door. “Sweetheart, please. Why would I do such a thing after an amazing first date?” 

You could feel it in your body that he was hurting, but so were you. Crawling to your bed, you curled up under your blanket and cried.

Jim kept knocking, two seconds away from using his code. 

It hurt your heart that you could faintly hear him sniffling. Gripping your blanket, you pulled it over your head and tried to get the image of them out of your head. All you had wanted was to go talk to him, and compromise. You wanted to curl up next to him, just to sleep. But now you weren’t even sure what you wanted. 

* * *

It wasn’t until morning that you realized that Jim had fallen asleep against your door. You opened it once you'd gotten ready for the day, just for him to be jerked awake as he fell to the floor. 

Jim got to his feet quickly, wincing as he rubbed his neck. “Sweetheart…” 

Your eyes were red and slightly puffy, but you did your best to hide it with makeup. “Don't you dare call me that.” You crossed your arms over your chest.

“Please, just let me explain.” His eyes filled with tears. “I don’t know how she got into my quarters.” He began rambling. 

“The only way would have been if she had your code, or you let her in.” You pointed out. “I don't have your code, but clearly others do.”

“Then she must have gotten my code somehow. I promise you I would not ruin this.” He looked disheveled and both of you needed to be on the Bridge in under an hour. 

You groaned lightly, rubbing your temples. “Have you given anyone your code? Any women you've slept with recently maybe?”

He winced at the harshness. “No. I haven’t slept with anyone on board.” He chewed his lip as he thought quickly, suddenly frowning. “The only other one who has access is Bones with his medical override.” 

Hearing that, you felt your blood boil. “There's our answer.” You ground out. 

“Why did you come see me last night?” He asked, curious. 

You blushed. “I wanted to be near you.”

He melted. “I would’ve loved that.” He stood up straight, rubbing his shirt down. “So you believe me?” 

“It still hurt to see, but yeah. It's a good thing he works in MedBay. He's gonna need it.” You shook your head before kissing his cheek quickly. “Why don't you go change and come get me for breakfast?”

He almost whined but nodded. “I’ll be back in 15.” He stepped forward and engulfed you in his arms. “Thank you.”

You hugged him back, not wanting to let him go. “I'll be here.” You assured him.

Jim desperately wanted to kiss you but he rushed off instead, eager to get back to you. 

* * *

Bones wanted to know how you were feeling, and was surprised to see you sitting with Jim and flirting in the dining hall. “What the hell?” He muttered. 

You and Kirk had decided it was best to ignore Leonard until you had a plan to confront him. So as your brother approached the table, you reached over and pretended to wipe something off of his mouth. 

Kirk smiled at that, kissing your hand when he had the chance. “You certainly cheered up quickly.” Bones said, sitting at your table.

You didn’t say much, just hummed, keeping your focus on the food in front of you. 

Kirk wanted to shout at Bones and shake him until he was as blue as his shirt, but he just stared at you. He smiled as you glanced at him and blushed. All he wanted was to spend his day with you, but that wasn't possible. 

Bones stared at the two of you, his eyebrows furrowed. “Can I talk to you?” He was looking at you. 

You opened your mouth, but Jim beat you to it. “Actually we’re needed back on the Bridge sooner than expected.” He stood and took both your trays.

Standing up, you smoothed the front of your uniform. “I'll see you when I have a free moment.” You told him before moving to take Kirk’s hand, intertwining your fingers as you left down the hall. You saw your brother clench his jaw in the corner of your eye and smirked slightly. 

Kirk stopped right before the opening of the Bridge however and cupped your cheek gently. “Thank you for believing me.” He told you softly. Instead of answering him, you pecked his lips.

It was over much sooner than he wanted but he smiled so wide that you wanted to do it again. “You're welcome.” You said softly before kissing him, this one not over as quickly. “We should probably get to work, Captain.” You teased.

He rested his forehead against yours. “Alright.” He reaches down and squeezed your hand. He pecked your lips again, making you giggle. “You’re just so perfect.” He smiled. 

You shook your head with a chuckle before reluctantly pulling away and heading into the bridge. You'd get to talk to him again at lunch.

Uhura gave you a small smile and wink as you sat next to her. “Glad to see you’re okay.” She told you truthfully.

“Thanks.” You smiled in return. “So, what's on the agenda for today?”

“I feel like we can study something simple today, I found an artifact in our system…” Her voice drifted off as you found yourself staring at Kirk. 

She nudged you lightly after a moment. “Sorry.” You chuckled, blushing heavily. 

“It’s cute.” She smiled, nodding. “I approve of that helps any.” She shrugs. 

You smiled. “Thanks. It's nice that someone does.” You told her. Her face urged you to go on. “Leonard hates it, and honestly tried to interfere last night.”

She frowned at that. “I thought he would be happy it’s someone he knows, rather than a complete stranger.” 

“He's livid that's it's Kirk.” You sighed. “He gave some young pretty Ensign the code to Kirk’s room.” You told her quietly. “We're waiting to confront him about it.”

She scoffed. “That’s childish. Anyone can see that, that kind of bond changes a person.” 

“I feel bad. Kirk slept in front of my door.” You told her. “But, it'll pass.” You said confidently. “Back to work. We can get drinks and chat sometime.”

She laughed at that, nodding happily before opening things on her screen. 

* * *

Now and then, Kirk would glance at you and smile, happy to see you getting along with Uhura. His heart raced every time he thought about you, but now the ache has moved to his lower regions. Letting out a low groan, he shifted in his chair. He wouldn't rush you, but he was waiting eagerly to when he could really mate with you.

He hoped that putting it off wouldn’t result in a rut. No alpha wanted to get a rut and not be mated yet. 

Kirk’s scent hit you and you bit your lip, trying to hold back the whimper that threatened to be released. You glanced at him and felt a stirring in your lower stomach. Where your shots failing you?

You blushed as he turned to look at you and the smile he gave you did not help with those feelings. You clenched your fists and told yourself that going slow was the right way to do it. You told yourself that biology wouldn't control you, and the thought was being drowned out by his scent. “Excuse me.” You said to Uhura, deciding to go to the bathroom and splash water on your face.

Kirk was concerned naturally, but he told himself he had to be Captain for a little longer. But as you left, your scent was blown his way, causing him to grip his chair. 

You went into the bathroom, and gripped the sink, taking deep breaths. “Damn it!” You muttered.

And then Kirk was there, knocking on the door, more worried than anything. “Sweetheart, are you okay? You rushed out fast.” 

Standing up straight, you spotted your reflection and noted how flushed you were. You opened the door and shook your head. “I don't think my upped shot is working.”

It was like your scent had hit him in the stomach. “Fuck sweetheart, I don’t think it’s working either.” He gripped the door. 

The last thing you wanted was to let nature take over, but when he let out a growl, all thought was out the window. Gripping his shirt, you pulled him into a deep kiss.

He pushed you back into the bathroom, slamming the button that closed the door. He pulled you close by your waist and groaned into your mouth. 

You gripped his shirt, your body screaming for him. “Alpha.” You breathed.

He shuddered, breathing heavily. “I’ll take you right here if you call me that again.” 

You held yourself against him, aching. “Please, Alpha.” You didn't care where you were. All you cared about was him.

“Warned you.” He muttered before lifting you and pressing you against the wall. He nuzzled in your neck, inhaling deeply. 

You finally let out the whimper that had been building, your head moving to the side to give him better access. The fact that you were about to be claimed by your mate in the bathroom didn't matter to you. 

Kirk reached under your uniform, nearly tearing it at the seams if it weren’t for its high quality material. You gripped his shirt, pulling on it, causing him to set you down long enough for you to get the shirt off. Seeing him without his shirt, you bit your lip.

He smirked slightly, moving you to sit on the sink while he did work on your bottoms. “Omega, you’re so beautiful.” He marveled at you for a split second before his lips were on yours again. 

You tangled your fingers in his hair, your other hand gripping his bare shoulder. “My Alpha.” You breathed, kissing over his jaw to his neck.

He growled again and stood back to shove his own pants down before spreading your legs. “Do I need to open you up, sweetheart?” He grunted. 

“Just claim me.” You breathed, not wanting to wait any longer. “Please.” 

“So needy. I fucking love it.” He panted against your mouth as he guided himself not so gracefully to between your folds. He was about to take his time when you hooked your ankles together behind him and pulled him close. “Fuck.” He groaned, gripping your hips. 

You moaned at the feeling of him. You’d never felt more complete in your life. It was as if everything came together just then, so you scratched at his back and whimpered. “Move.” 

Kirk nipped at your neck before moving his hips against yours, groaning at the feeling of you around him. “Can I knot you, princess?” He grunted, hips faltering just at the thought. 

Your mind was way past clouded at this point. “Fuck yes, mate.” You nodded. Your nails digging into his skin. 

Pulling out, he pulled you off the sink. “Turn.” He ordered, licking his lips.

You did as he asked and gripped at the edges of the sink as he bent you forward. You hissed as he slammed back into you, but it was a welcomed feeling. One of his hands was on your hip, the other tangled in your hair, holding you back to him. His lips moved over your neck as he continued to thrust into you.

“You feel so good Omega, hugging me just perfect.” He gave a particularly hard thrust, grinning against your skin as you moaned loudly. Letting go of the sink with one hand, you gripped the back of his hair, resting your head on his shoulder the best you could. 

You let out another whimper, feeling yourself clamp around him. 

“There you go.” He grunted, feeling himself swell. His mouth sucked on the area meant for claiming and opened his mouth as he got closer. 

* * *

A few Ensigns passing the bathroom froze when they heard you scream for Kirk, and they looked at each other, wondering if they’d heard you on the bridge, which wasn’t too far from there.

They desperately wanted to listen in but shook their heads as they continued walking, only to hear another noise or two. When they entered the bridge, it was obvious that you’d been heard, and that people were trying to make it seem like they hadn’t.

Spock had taken over, and thankfully it was lunch time soon. “Our break is approaching. Since we are nowhere near any planet nor ship, you may leave early.”

They were thankful for that, quickly making their ways to different parts of the ship. Many to lunch, others to enjoy some time away from their duties. 

* * *

As Kirk’s knot locked you together, his teeth bit into your flesh, marking you as his. 

You whimpered and immediately melted back into his embrace. The frustrations and anxiousness had all melted away, and you smiled as he kissed at your mark. Contentedness washed over you, a smile forming. “Mine.” He nosed your neck lightly, smiling. 

“Yours.” You agreed. “We’re gonna be in here a little bit.” You giggled, blushing as you finally looked up at the mirror. Your eyes met Jim’s and for the moment you knew things were going to be alright. 

“I don’t see the problem.” He grinned. 

He managed to move the two of you so that he was leaning back against the counter. Through your happiness, you felt a spike of worry. “Kirk….” You breathed, earning a ‘hm’ in return. “I’m not on birth control.” You told him quietly, feeling him tense slightly.

“Everyone on the ship is required to be.” He breathed out. “Bones didn’t tell you?” 

You shook your head, tearing up. “He asked if I was on it, but I told him I wasn’t taking something that I didn’t need.” You told him honestly. “I’m sorry.” Your emotions were fighting with each other. You felt whole, and complete, with Kirk. Now you also felt guilty and like you were stupid for that choice.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Being the Alpha, he knew he had to be the reassuring one, especially in distress. “We’ll figure it out.” He rubbed down your arms. “It’s unlikely anyway.” He didn’t really believe his own words, but he knew that as long as he was with you, you’d figure it out. 


End file.
